unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's begin to catch up!
"Let's begin to catch up!" 'is the first episode of "Let's Ketchup to Fame!". It was the least-watched episode when it was put on the Unpokemon Channel. However, by the time "Mashtup's First Battle!" was aired, it was the most- watched show on the channel, mostly becuase of its more kid-based language compared to Ash's Idiotic Adventures. Summary The night before his tenth birthday, Mashtup steals all of the Pokemon in Professor Oak's lab, and gains a new ally. Script (A house door is shown. The camera then shows the inside with three people: Delia, Ash, and Mashtup.) Delia: It's your tenth birthday tomorrow, Ash and Mashtup! Do you know what that means? Ash: We eating pie? Yay! Pie is yummy-yummy! Delia: We eat pie every birthday, Ash. Ash:(ignores Delia and sings)Yummy-yummy pie! Yummy-yummy pie! Delia:(ignores Ash) Mashtup, what do you think will happen? Ash:(stops singing) Say pie, Mashy! Say pie! Mashtup: We will get our starter Pokemon, of course! (Turns to Ash) Mashtup: We will also get pie, Ash, so don't feel bad. Ash: I am not feelings bad, Mashy. Me is good and happy about the... Delia: Here we go again... Ash:(singing) Yummy-yummy pie! Happy-happy Ash! Goody-goody pie! Happy-happy Mommy! Delia(whispers) Let's go upstairs and let Ash come up later. Mashtup:(whispers) You go upstairs. I know how to make him come upstairs. (Later, Ash is shown, whispering "Creamy-puffy-creamy-puffy..." The camera then goes outside, showing Mashtup opening the house door.) Mashtup:(to himself) I knew the cream puff would work! Time to start my plan. (Mashtup walks to the camera with an evil grin on his face. Slowly it shows less and less of him until all it shows is one eye with a gleam in it.) Break (Mashtup is seen walking to Professor Oak's lab. He tries to open the door.) Mashtup:(to himself) Darn, it's locked! That old fool almost never locks his door! (Suddenly, the door opens, and Mashtup finds himself facing a Pikachu.) Mashtup: Ah! Pikachu: Piii! (Mashtup then starts talking the Pokemon Language. The words shown are at the bottom of the screen in the show.) Mashtup: ''Who are you? What are you doing? Pikachu: ''I am an original Pikachu trying to escape from the lab. Who are you and what are you doing?' ''' Mashtup: ''I am trying to get into the lab and steal some Pokemon. My name is Ash Ketchup, but everyone calls me Mashtup. Pikachu.I need someone to help me. Will you help me, Mashtup? Mashtup:Why do you need someone to help you? You seem very smart. Hardly any Pokemon can actually speak the Pokemon language. Most just repeat their name. Pikachu:I have to stay alive. But I can't get a job, and most Trainers would keep me in a Poke Ball. But you seem smart enough to keep me as a business partner. Mashtup:You want to stay with me? And you said that you were an "Original Pikachu". Does that mean you are the type of Pikachu talked about in old manuscripts from 1798? Pikachu:See, you are smart. I don't know anyone else who reads those, and yes, I am one of the Pikachu that evolve into Pikablu. Also, you don't need to keep talking like this. I can speak the human language. Mashtup: That's a relief. Now may I go in? Pikachu: Yes. The starter Pokemon are on the blue shelf. Also, my idotic twin is there. He's just as aspiring as me, but he is too dumb to get anywhere. Mashtup: I have a twin too. He's also dumb, but he's definetely good. (Mashtup starts walking. Amazingly, the lights are on, and he quickly sees the blue shelf. Then he sees his newfound Pikachu ally, who has changed a bit. His ears are mousy, he is light blue, there are green lightning bolts on his back, and his tail has morphed into one that looks more like a Pikablu tail.) Mashtup: Whoa! "Pikachu": Yeah, I turned into a Pikachu to look more natural. In truth, I am a... Mashtup: Pikausu? Pikausu:(surprised) Yeah, how did you know? Mashtup: The manuscript I read was the actual manuscript that was written in the Professor's code, not English. In fact, his code was just romanized Japanese. In it, I saw "Sore desu za Pikachu pokemon ima, shinai Pikausu." Then I knew that the original Pokemon was called Pikausu, and I soon realized that it evolved into Mausaorai, not "Pikablu". Actually, I think I should called you something... how about "Pikao"? Pikao: Great name! Now I have a name:Pikao. (Pikao then jumps into the air as Mashtup throws the starter Pokemon's Poke Balls and aims a shiny, futuristic gun-like thing at them. Pikao watches as a purple beam comes out and zaps the Pokemon.) Pikao: So you're cloning them. Good idea. Mashtup: Thanks. (Mashtup then puts them back in their Poke Balls, and puts the Poke Balls on the rack. Then he brings out a leaf, a match, and a bag of water. He empties the bag and zaps the objects, that then turn into starter Pokemon!) Pikao: That's one handy piece of technology. But why stop there? Mashtup: I only have three. Pikao: There are about a million in that supply closet... (Mashtup and Pikao look at each other and grin evilly...) Break (It's early the next morning, and Delia is wondering where Mashtup is.) Delia: Where could Mashtup be? He's never been awake before me. Mashtup:(walking in) Hi Mom! Delia: Mashtup! You were awake before me! Mashtup: Yeah! I somehow woke up at 5:00! I guess I was feeling so anxious that I woke up early! Delia: Did you get your Pokemon? Mashtup: Yeah! Professor Oak gave me an early bird special, too! All three Pokemon! Delia: Cool! Have fun! Ash isn't awake yet! Mashtup: That's fine! Bye, Mom! Delia: Bye, Mashtup, Have fun... Mashtup: ...be safe... Delia and Mashtup: ...and always keep clean underwear! Mashtup: I already know that, Mom, but thanks anyways! (Mashtup walks out of the house. There, he meets up with Pikao.) Mashtup: I'm done. Pikao: Great! Let's start out journey! Mashtup: I can't wait to be famous for my crimes! (Mashtup and Pikachu start running on the road into the rising sun as the narrator starts talking.) Narrator: So Mashtup has started on his journey and gained an ally in a rare and intelligent Pokemon! This ally will probably help him in many more episodes as his journey continues!